


命运共同体

by IsabelK



Category: Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabelK/pseuds/IsabelK
Summary: 双黑预警此文献给浮生自在





	命运共同体

**Author's Note:**

> 双黑预警  
> 此文献给浮生自在

点梗文 内含黑化/轻微病娇  
注意 双黑预警（似乎剧透了orz）  
雷者慎入 真的是双黑，不要被前期蒙骗双眼  
分级：R-18  
1.0  
盛夏仿佛不敢惊扰多伦多这座慵懒困倦的城市，连阳光都是斑斑点点的撒落在油柏马路上，如细碎的流苏勾起人们对夏日的向往。安静的道路旁是随处可见的小幢房屋，总体规格相似错落有致的相并着，房屋的风格却随主人的喜好迥乎不同，更添了一抹生活的气息。

坐落在伦敦大道的103号也是这样一座小洋房，简洁别致的黑白搭配昭示着房屋主人的有条不紊和干净利落；大门前有一小块花园，和寻常人家一样种了些玫瑰，此刻娇艳欲滴惹人忍不住伸手采摘，后门是一小块游乐场，其实与其说是乐园倒不如说像一个秘密花园。藤蔓顺着栏杆和架子缠绕生长，遮住了多伦多所剩无几的日光，草坪上放置着小巧的白色秋千，偶尔随着夏风轻轻摆动，发出“嘎吱”的声响。一旁还有一张浅色高脚圆桌，两边各摆了舒适的背垫椅，足以看出主人在上头倾注的心血。每一个路过的加拿大人或者游客从这里望进去，虽然只能看见隐隐约约的轮廓，总是忍不住称赞主人的细心和艺术品味。

这座房屋看起来和其他加拿大任何地界的房屋都没有什么不同，唯有两处值得注意。 第一处是在路人盲点与阳光无法照到的阴影下，有一间精致的小窗户，那属于这栋别墅里最偏僻的房间，没有人能够看清房间里有着什么。第二处则是房产证上的名字，那个名字是羽生结弦。

只是鲜少有人知道这幢房子属于羽生结弦，这也是非常好理解的，如果什么人都清楚羽生结弦的住址，恐怕每天房门口都是车水马龙，绝无消停之时。所以熟悉他的人都很少有知道确切地址的，更没有人会登门拜访。

而羽生结弦并不会感到孤独，事实上这些天他感受到前所未有的满足，因为他所珍视的恋人，就在他的房中乖巧的等着他的回家，一想到这，训练中的羽生结弦嘴角忍不住上扬，左胸口那里仿佛被阳光包裹有浓浓的暖意。

此时此刻就在这幢从未被人探访的房子里，还有一个人安安静静的趴在沙发上吃着薯片，他两眼直直的盯着客厅里墙上那面精致的机械钟，心里计算着离羽生结弦到家还有多少分钟，长时间不见光的皮肤显得光滑白皙，如纸一般吹弹可破，两只小脚在沙发上乱蹭着，脚踝上明显的红痕像是曾被什么东西勒住摩擦一样，惹人心疼，红痕与如玉般的皮肤形成鲜明的对比，就像伊甸园中那条巧舌如簧的蛇一样诱使夏娃摘下禁忌的果实。

 

薯片很快就被沙发上的少年吃完了，他抖了抖袋子，有些意犹未尽的擦了擦嘴和手指，踢踏着拖鞋晃到了书房，他平时很少来这里，因为羽生结弦总是说他这是一个非常无聊的地方，毫无条件信任着羽生结弦的他自然对这间房间失了兴趣。但今天是特殊情况，他有点寂寞，因为平时追的美剧不知为何被停播了，一时心血来潮的他索性就来到了宽敞温暖的书房，在随手翻阅了几本小说以后成功蜷在办公椅上昏昏沉沉的陷入了梦乡。

而另一边，羽生结弦结束了一天繁重的训练，推拒了聚会的邀约，迫不及待的往家里赶，他不能忍受任何一秒小孩不在身边的时刻，那是他的光，他的一半生命，只有在他身边才能感受到血液真正在身体里流淌。现在他只想把小孩搂在怀里搓揉抚摸，轻声细语的倾诉漫长的思念。

匆匆回到家，刚合上门，羽生结弦就像往常一样呼唤小孩的名字“博洋，我回来了”。

出乎意料的安静，羽生结弦的心顿时一沉，心里隐隐有些不安，蹬开鞋子便冲进客厅，理所当然的他看到空了的薯片袋。他只瞥了一眼便跑上二楼那个僻静的小房间，一面暗自祈祷让他看到金博洋安静的睡在其中。可惜他又一次失望了，此时的他仿佛被关在冰窖里，双手忍不住颤抖，博洋这是离开自己，逃走了吗？

不能，这不可以，羽生结弦无意识的念叨着，金博洋为什么要丢下自己出门，是彻底不要他了还是想起了一切？可是，可是自己是那么的爱他，那么的需要他，就像一半的生命，失去了光的羽生结弦只会是一座躯壳。羽生结弦咬着牙，支撑着自己推开一扇扇房门，任凭自己坠入更深的名为绝望的深渊，就在他濒临崩溃的时候，书房门后安静呼呼大睡的金博洋将他从地狱的边界拉了上来。

“博洋！”羽生结弦一个健步跨过去，将睡的着呼呼的小孩紧紧搂在怀里，力道之大足以让小孩从美梦中醒来，刚刚醒来的金博洋显然有些迷糊，他下意识的靠近熟悉好闻的气息，反搂住身体还在战栗的羽生结弦“欢迎回家”。

“你吓死我了”羽生结弦埋在金博洋颈脖处深深吸了一口身上特有的奶香，用力蹭了蹭“我以为你离开不要我了。”

“为什么结弦会这样想”金博洋愣愣的抱着面前有些失态的爱人“我拥有的只有你。”

是的，羽生结弦就是他的一切，一个月以前他像平日里那样醒来的时候，只觉得周围一切都陌生的可怕，可过去的记忆就像迷雾一样让人看不清摸不着，自己是谁，为何在此，又身处何处，一个接一个的问题让金博洋无助至极。就在此时，听到金博洋起身的声音的羽生结弦急忙凑过去“博洋，你终于醒了。”

“你……是谁？”金博洋略带警惕的盯着面前的男人，身体不自然的往后挪了一点。

“我是羽生结弦，你男朋友”对方出乎意料的平静“天天你先别激动，听我说，你之前受了一点刺激失去了记忆，现在是我在照顾你。”

金博洋眼里的不安稍微减退了一些“那……我父母呢？我亲人呢？他们在哪里？”

羽生结弦脸上闪过痛苦，张了张嘴，显得分外纠结“你先休息一下，这些事我以后会和你说。”金博洋按住了羽生结弦放在被单上的手，格外固执的盯着他黑色眼眸，“告诉我，发生了什么，我能接受。”羽生结弦似乎料到了金博洋的倔强，叹了口气，无奈的将事情的来龙去脉说了一遍，说罢紧张的搂住金博洋“天天，别担心，我还在”

金博洋出奇的没有闹腾，他只是默默坐着，消化羽生结弦话语中的信息，自己的父母因为嫌自己得了记忆性疾病抛弃了自己，周围好友也因为自己不断忘记他们而选择了退出金博洋的生活，七零八落的算下来，金博洋最后身边只留下了羽生结弦。“天天……”羽生结弦担忧的望着怀里格外安静的人儿，生怕他因为这一巨大的打击而有什么冲动的想法。怀里的人深吸了一口气，抿出一个笑容“没有关系，我不是还有你吗，只要你不抛下我，我就没事。”

闻到此语，羽生结弦紧绷的神经终于放松了下来，他如释重负的笑了，伸手将金博洋按在自己胸前“博洋有我一个就足够了。”他静静地抚摸着金博洋的头发，小孩看不到的眼里翻滚着漩涡让人平白心生寒意。

陷入记忆的羽生结弦终于从金博洋醒来的那个下午抽身，“是我想多了，我太害怕失去你”他收紧了手“下次不要随便乱跑了好不好。”

“好，”金博洋笑眯眯的亲了一口羽生结弦的嘴角“我饿了，什么时候开饭。”  
羽生结弦并未回答，侧过头接住了这个浅浅的安抚性的吻，含住了金博洋两片薄唇，细细吮吸着，像品尝什么佳肴，牙齿温柔的叼住唇瓣，厮磨了一会便探了进去，与金博洋温软的舌头共舞纠缠。令人面红耳赤的水渍声在密闭的房间里显得格外清晰，强势的进攻让金博洋不由自主的仰起头，露出脆弱敏感的喉结，手不知何时攀到羽生结弦的后颈处，任凭自己陷入名为羽生结弦的陷阱里去。许久，羽生结弦才意犹未尽的结束了这个吻，带出的银丝隐晦的揭示了刚刚屋内那个吻的激烈程度，望着金博洋因为亲吻而有些红肿的唇瓣，他眼眸一暗，又顺着下颚处一寸寸吻下去，在锁骨和颈脖处停留打转，用灵巧的舌头留下一个个令人血脉喷张的印记。“啊......不要...... "金博洋因为温热湿润的触感和刻意的挑逗大脑乱成一团浆糊，只是迷糊间还记得饭点到了“我....我饿了，吃完饭再...... 啊！”羽生结弦舔舐上他脖子那的敏感点，本来就被撩拨有些兴致的金博洋彻底软在了羽生结弦的怀里。

“那天天先喂饱一下辛苦了一天的我吧。”羽生结弦嘟哝着，手麻利的扯下了金博洋的睡裤，看到露出的因为起了反应而紧绷着的冷灰色内裤，满意的笑了“其实天天也想被我填满吧？”一涉及到性事方面的话题，羽生结弦就像换了一个人一样，色气而又强势，偶尔露骨的话语配上那张看似禁欲的脸庞总能勾起人的兴趣。说罢，羽生结弦粗暴的扯下了灰色内裤，随手扔在了地方，以一个又一个缠绵的吻堵住了金博洋所有拒绝的话语，那双骨节分明的手抚上细腻如玉的肌肤，在美好的躯干上肆意游走。本来应该只有打字和复印声音的书房内响起了足以令人羞红了脸的喘息声，甜腻如蜂蜜一般的呻吟在略显宽敞的书房里回荡，夹杂着座椅转动的“嘎吱”声和木桌因为撞击而晃动的声音，偶尔还伴着几句看似推诿的话语“不...不要”，“太多了，要不行了”之类的宛如进行曲一般在书房里演奏。

也不知这一场火辣的性事持续了多久，当羽生结弦终于恋恋不舍的把深埋在金博洋体内的性器抽出来时，金博洋只能遵循本能泪眼朦胧的整个人倚在他怀里，两条白花花的腿因长时间的用力此刻微微颤抖，大小痕迹印遍全身，小穴因为持久的操干还在一张一吐的流出白浊黏稠的液体，顺着白皙的腿根滴落在暗色地板上，分外色情。

“博洋是想先吃饭还是先洗澡呢？”羽生结弦在酣畅淋漓的性事之后露出了餍足的笑容，有一下没一下的捋着小孩柔顺的刘海。“唔，洗澡”金博洋含糊的回复道，虽然他失去了过去的记忆，这不代表他会变傻，如果选择先吃饭估计晚餐就变成自己了。

结果还是在浴室来了一发，或者说几发。

好不容易清理好的金博洋也失去了胃口，随便吃了点东西就窝在羽生结弦的怀里不动，任由羽生结弦抱着自己上楼回房间，仿佛下一秒就要昏睡过去。

羽生结弦端来盛有棕色液体的茶杯“来，乖，把药喝”。金博洋温顺的接过茶杯，小声抱怨道“什么时候能停止喝药啊。” 闻言，羽生结弦愣了一下，露出善解人意的笑容“医生说，等你恢复记忆了就可以停止用药，博洋再坚持一段时间。” 在他专注的目光里，金博洋将杯中的药一饮而尽，看到干干净净的杯底，羽生结弦的身体明显放松了下来，揉了揉金博洋蓬蓬的黑发，伸手像往常一般将金博洋的双手和双脚用细链锁在床边。

“晚安，我的博洋”伸手关掉了房间最后一盏灯，世界陷入了黑暗，他轻轻在金博洋的额头上烙下一个吻，眼里的风暴只让人觉得陌生的可怕，陡然凌厉的表情在黑暗的遮掩下毫无可能被面前安稳睡眠的小孩看到。也不知过了多久，羽生结弦只是这样静静坐在床边细细注视着熟睡的可人，微启薄唇  
“绝对不会让你，从我身边逃走”

冰冷的手指抚上金博洋的侧脸，黑色眼眸里流连翻转着浓浓的痴念和未知的疯狂。

2.0  
记忆如深海，沉溺于其中无法挣脱，妄图逃离眼前无穷无尽的黑暗却无法呼吸。

本来美丽平常的午后在脑海中显得灰暗，羽生结弦依旧记得教练私底下通知他金博洋与梅德韦杰娃要来蟋蟀俱乐部长期训练的时候，他心里的窃喜和不可置信。

他的光，他的世界终于要与他再次重逢了，羽生结弦低头勾起嘴角，不受控制的抚上手机屏幕上亲昵相拥笑的灿烂的两人。

可后来与他心心念念幻想着的场景有些不一样，坦白说听到消息的时候他从未把梅德韦杰娃那件事放在心上，最多觉得多了一个老相识，他也知道梅德韦杰娃把自己视作偶像，所以从一开始就没有警惕过她。

残酷的事实向他证明每一分每一秒都不能大意，也许是一同在韩国参加过商演的缘故，金博洋和梅德韦杰娃突然间变得熟络起来，凑在一起叽叽喳喳个没完，偶尔传来引人注意的笑声，时时刻刻敲打着羽生结弦紧绷的神经。训练休息期间，金博洋也不会主动接近羽生结弦，往往慢悠悠晃一圈以后停在了梅德韦杰娃的身边，两人靠在一起窃窃私语，全然将共同的偶像羽生结弦排开在外。

脸上依旧挂着完美的微笑，手却硬生生扳弯了矿泉水瓶，羽生结弦心底本来微弱到几乎可以忽略的声音随着这些天金博洋的疏远和忽视愈演愈烈。逐渐让羽生结弦不得不正视内心一些埋在深处令人不安的念头，他渴望金博洋，一直以来都是如此，小孩每一个微笑，每一个音节，每一次对视刻在了自己骨子里，如划痕一般无法堙灭，又像午夜的幽灵缠绕在心头。

金博洋应该是我的，身体里每一个细胞都在肆意叫嚣，以往因为异国和陌生而强压下去的占有欲如今却因触手可及的距离突破禁锢，如雨后春笋般拔地而起。

他自己亲口说过从小就喜欢我，我才是那个有资格站在他身边分享他一切的人，眼低是逐渐扭曲的欲望，不知不觉间一个离经叛道的念头在脑海里形成，如梦魇挥之不去，大胆疯狂的计划形成，只是被羽生结弦仅存的那点温柔强行压住，不断在内心挣扎。

几近病态的占有欲，肆意占据了羽生结弦的全部，灼热的视线控制不住落在出现在视线范围内的金博洋身上，随着金博洋因仰头饮水露出纤细脆弱的喉结而下意识的想去含住吮吸。无意间露出美好优美的手腕能轻易引起施虐的欲望，想将那双手用手铐扣在床头，任凭对方在快感的冲击下难受的挣扎，印下鲜红的勒痕与白皙的肤色对应。尤其当金博洋在场后毫无自觉的做着热身运动，凹陷的腰部和完美的曲线诱人浮想联翩，羽生结弦克制不住的去想撕裂那身训练服，让美好的胴体直接暴露在自己的视线下，想要狠狠进入对方的身体，占有一切。每当羽生结弦注意到金博洋的眉眼和笑意给了别人，即使是教练，心底也忍不住展开偏执的幻想，想要博洋只属于自己一个人，他的每一句话每一个眼神都彻彻底底的属于自己，一颦一笑都和自己紧密联系。在无数旖旎的梦境里，博洋被自己压在身下，被狠狠贯穿，那具诱人的躯干上覆上不胜枚举的吻痕，自己肖想许久的腰肢大幅度的扭动着，不断迎合自己的大力撞击，他要干的博洋眼里脑海里只剩下自己，天地间只剩他们两如野兽般激烈的交配，他要把金博洋操到小嘴只能喘息着喊着自己的名字，除此之外吐露不出任何话语，更不会提及任何人的名字，要让博洋清楚的意识到羽生结弦占据了他身体的每一寸。

不知多少个清晨，羽生结弦从梦中醒来，冷着一张脸扯下身下的床单，他迫切的渴望实施他的方案，可是有什么无形的阻力小声告诫着他不要冲动。

一切内里的斗争都结束于一个平常的训练早晨，和往常一样他与金博洋前后脚来到了训练场，在刻意练习了几个4T以后羽生结弦不偏不倚的落在了金博洋的身边。自然的，他们开始谈话，在谈话过程中羽生结弦认真的打量和注视面前人的的每一个细节，他享受并且珍惜对话的每一分每一秒，接下来他会用一天剩下的所有时间回味这段对话的每一个字，每一次说话时带动的空气振动。面前可爱如大福饼的小孩总会因为他的话语露出可爱的虎牙，微微侧头认真的注视着自己，羽生结弦可以看到对方专注的棕色瞳孔中两个小小的自己。

就在羽生结弦又开始了一个新话题时，发现小孩的注意力转移到其他地方，有些心不在焉的，他一边装作毫无察觉的继续滔滔不绝，一边暗中小心翼翼的瞥向吸引小孩注意力的地方—是梅德韦杰娃。梅德韦杰娃也发现正在交谈的两人，利落的滑了过来，羽生结弦试图伪装成没有注意到一边动静的样子，一边暗暗着急盯着小孩。

金博洋咧嘴露出了一个大大的笑容，朝梅德韦杰娃挥手“Hi，i'm here”

“啪”，是最后一根弦断裂的声音。

之后，羽生结弦终于得到了他想要的，悄无声息的拐走一直无条件信任着偶像的金博洋对于早稻田天才学霸来说是一件轻而易举的事情，至少比4A容易。醒来的金博洋与羽生结弦意料中的一样，先是抛出一个个问题，后又拐着弯的提出解开束缚的要求。而羽生结弦只是坐在床边，像是历经千辛万苦得到了稀世珍宝一样，轻柔的抚摸着金博洋柔嫩的肌肤，眼中的痴恋仿佛随时会溢出来。

苦苦劝说无果的金博洋放弃了游说，直接了当的质问“你这样囚禁我，不怕我恨你吗？” 羽生结弦这一次回应了金博洋“博洋，是不会恨我的”

“如果恨”他格外温柔的在金博洋的手背上覆了一个吻“那就这样恨我一辈子吧，用你所有的时间来恨我，这样我就彻底的占据了你的生命。”

接下来几天注定很辛苦，中国花滑选手的离奇失踪，房里金博洋的刻意绝食让羽生结弦分身乏术，在金博洋又一次闹脾气打翻了米饭以后，羽生结弦恶狠狠的覆上了他的唇，与其说这是一个吻，倒不如说是发泄。用手毫不在意的擦去嘴角被金博洋咬出的血珠，羽生结弦宛如人间蒸发一般消失了整整一天。待金博洋饥肠辘辘以为自己即将饿死在床上的时候，羽生结弦又一次神奇的出现在床边，他像变了一个人一样告诉金博洋在遭受了那样的拒绝以后，他选择放手。他毫不犹豫的解下细链子，将金博洋带下楼，告诉他吃完这顿饭以后就可以回家了。

面对偶像的悔改，金博洋不疑有他，在大度的表示谅解并以风卷残云的速度吃光了盘中的食物之后，一阵强烈的突如其来的困意包裹住了他，陷入黑暗之前，他看到的最后一幕是羽生结弦分外复杂的眼神。

将如预计里陷入睡眠的金博洋抱上了楼以后，羽生结弦就靠在床边一眨不眨的欣赏着小孩的睡颜。他清楚的知道之后的一切都会是药物的影响，但他不在乎，只要能彻底占有博洋，他愿意不计任何代价，即使代价是博洋本身。

他不想讨论得到的是究竟躯壳还是药物驱使下的身体，更不在乎所谓真正的爱情。

因为他呀，从来没有真正得到过，所以不怕失去。

3.0  
“所以他是不是在你那里？”电脑屏幕上有些焦躁的女生难得用不耐烦的口气质问视频另一头的人“你知道我不可能在毫不知情的情况下帮你打掩护”

清秀的男人面部的线条紧绷成一条线“这和你没有关系，为什么你会觉得我会知道？”

视频通话里的女生像是听到一个笑话露出疑似嘲讽的笑容“我们都很关心博洋，我不相信你能这么冷漠，你肯定是知道些什么。”

“我不知道究竟发生了什么，但我作为他的好友也有知情权”  
不，你没有，他是我的。

“我现在很担心他，大家都不知道发生了什么。”  
我知道你们都在打博洋的主意，别妄想我会说什么。

“就算找我，我又能知道些什么，如果他不告诉你们任何消息，只能说这是他的意愿。”羽生结弦轻轻叩击着桌面，语气没有丝毫波动。

“好，我会找警察的，你想清楚了，即使你是我偶像，我也……你有在听吗？”女生发现羽生结弦的注意力全然放在左边的什么地方，可她透过屏幕完全看不到羽生结弦究竟被什么吸引住全部目光，下一秒羽生结弦猛的起身撞开了转椅，脸上是从未在她面前展现出的惊慌失措，仿佛下一秒因为失去什么便要堕入万丈深渊。

“博洋！”他只留给梅德韦杰娃一个身影和满腹疑问，连一句解释都未阐述，匆忙离开了视频对话框，梅德韦杰娃只得凭通过电流传来的细微声响判断出他冲下了楼。她所不知道的是，夺走羽生结弦注意力的是书房里的监控显示金博洋试图旋开大门的把手，当然因为上了锁所以他并没有成功推开那扇门，羽生结弦在这幢别墅的每一个地方都安装了摄像头，而他能在书房的总控制那边掌握每一个房间的实况，这也是他不想让金博洋进入书房的原因—他委实不太方便解释这一切。

羽生结弦的步伐有些不稳，手心泌出汗意，明明昨天确认过金博洋按过去一样服用了药物，本来不会出现这种情况的啊。可为什么，现在博洋试图打开门逃离自己的身边呢？心口传来阵痛，是预感到即将失去什么难以压抑的恐慌，不会的，绝对不会让博洋离开自己半步，他就是自己的命运共同体，无论何时都会待在自己身边，彼此永远拥有对方。

“博洋”羽生结弦装作若无其事的样子问道“你在做什么，不是说过不能离开房子半步吗？”

首先，他需要确认博洋是不是恢复了过去的一切。

“我刚刚听到门口有敲门声”金博洋转过头，依旧是懵懵懂懂的样子“看到你好像在办公就想自己下楼看个究竟。”

“那也不能去开门，我和你说过很多次了”羽生结弦温和的说道，声音里却是无可置疑的意思“天天不乖哦，过来”他伸出手，一眨不眨的注视着金博洋，他现在要确定现在金博洋是在伪装还是单纯的如表面所说。按常理来讲，不会有任何人上门拜访，但不小心找错地址或者是推销也尚未可知。金博洋乖顺的走到羽生结弦面前，小心的握住羽生结弦的手“下次不会了，你没有生气吧？”望着面前软糯的小孩，羽生结弦悬着的心终于落地了，此时的他才注意到之前过分紧张而忽视的美好。

金博洋似乎误穿了自己的深蓝单色衬衫，松松垮垮的挂在身上，扣子也只是随意扣上两三颗，敞开的地方都是大片如羊脂白玉的肌肤，覆上昨天还未消的欢好印记，这样的半掩欲遮就如同天使与恶魔完美的结合体，纯洁美好的身躯与放纵任性的欢爱放在一起产生的化学反应是什么，是伊甸园中的苹果，是潘多拉的魔盒。衣摆隐隐遮住大腿根，冷淡的禁欲色配上令人心动的部位，羽生结弦只觉得某个不可描述的地方起了反应。

喉结毫无自制力的滚动了一下“那天天打算怎么补偿我呢？”并未给对方时间回答，一把将对方搂在怀里，侧头吻了上去，在羽生结弦有技巧的撩拨下，金博洋的理智几乎顷刻丢盔弃甲，软的像棉花糖一样深陷于对方的怀中，双腿有些难耐的磨蹭着。羽生结弦的手也不闲着，一只手托着小孩的下巴，迫使其仰头无力的承受着这个吻，一只手顺着往下覆上了手感极佳的臀部，毫不怜惜的搓揉起来，食指伸进股缝，轻轻挠骚着。“别，你还有事……”金博洋推了推在他身上肆意点火的人，提醒到。

羽生结弦知道金博洋指的是他与梅德韦杰娃的视频通话，一边品尝着小孩的软舌，一面含糊不清的说道“补偿比较重要。”这样说着的时候，手滑进了内裤里，将对方的臀部往前顶，与自己早已顶起的帐篷磨蹭在一起，两人都发出满足的叹喟。金博洋被吻的七荤八素，只凭过去数次做爱的记忆扯着羽生结弦的衣服，手无力的扒在羽生结弦身上，很没有出息的发出细碎的呻吟，未来及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角溢出，而他依旧贪心的想要更多。

羽生结弦借力往旁边一倒，两人双双摔进了柔软的长沙发上，跨坐在羽生结弦身上的金博洋衣服已经被扯开，松松垮垮的挂在身上，露出胸前两点诱人的红樱，许是觉得今天自己惹了对方生气，金博洋难得主动的伏在羽生结弦身上，讨好似的舔舐着如天鹅一般优美的颈脖，被熟悉的淡香包裹着只觉得后穴隐隐有淫水分泌出来，打湿了内裤。羽生结弦也不客气，右手毫不怜惜的搓拧揉捏着娇嫩的红樱，全然不管金博洋是如何的吸气求饶，另一只手扯下了内裤，任由秀气的阴茎暴露在空气中，将手指旋进小穴扩张。长期被性爱滋润的身体被调教很好，小穴几乎是迫不及待的吞下了骨节分明的手指，蠕动的甬道似乎在渴望更充实的进入，没有任何艰难阻碍的吃进了第二根和第三根手指。被刺激出的淫液顺着穴口滴落在羽生结弦暗色的裤子上，金博洋不自觉的在羽生结弦身上蹭来蹭去，阴茎在粗糙的布料上摩擦，轻微的刺痛中夹杂着酥麻的快感“进……进来。”他低声请求道。

而往常早应该迫不及待的羽生结弦只是眯了眯狐狸眼一笑，把金博洋往自己身前一带，津津有味的品尝起已经突起战栗的红樱“想要的话，自己来拿”。声音虽然含糊，意思却明明白白的表达出来，金博洋素日脸皮很薄，稍微主动表达求欢的欲望都会羞的满脸通红，现在让他自己当着恋人的面做这种事，实在是有些为难。可是一张一合的小穴抗议着，明晃晃的昭示着欲求不满，伴随着裤子拉链滑开的声音，金博洋咬着下唇别过头不去面对恋人得意的笑容，扶着腰缓缓坐了下去。

在狠心坐到底的瞬间金博洋软了腰，“唔嗯……”太深了，感觉下一秒就能捅穿自己，滚烫的性器填满了求欢的小嘴，被欣喜的全部吃下，紧致的甬道能感受到性器上有力的青筋。

“自己动”，羽生结弦不客气的拍了一下金博洋的臀部，留下鲜红的印记，痛感被更多如电流般的快感遮过。金博洋颤巍巍的支起身子，大幅的摆动着，一次次坐到底，腰线紧绷着，脖子因为灭顶的快感而无力的向后折去，就像折翼的天鹅。从羽生结弦的角度，能清楚的看到被操的粉嫩的小穴是如何吃下自己的物什，又是如何在每一次抽出的时候恋恋不舍。

每一次的贯穿都是极消化体力的，没一会金博洋只能勉强撑在羽生结弦头上，胸口激烈的起伏着。在又一次慢悠悠的被进入时，羽生结弦伸手握住了金博洋被无数人觊觎的腰肢，坏心眼的朝上一定“嗯啊……”金博洋失声尖叫出来，还未等他从这过分的快感里恢复过来，羽生结弦便扶着金博洋动了起来，腰上也因为失控留下了青紫的痕迹，配合着坏心眼的挺腰，金博洋被动的承受着远超想象的快感，爽的只能抓住沙发的边缘，肆意的喊叫出声“慢……慢一点”支离破碎的话语很快被更多的呻吟和水渍声遮盖住，爽的脚趾头无意识的蜷缩着。色泽漂亮的阴茎也高高挺起，在羽生结弦的衬衫上带过一条又一条水痕，羽生结弦腾出一只手，上下撸动着小孩的阴茎，很快使得对方达到了高潮，溅出的精液弄的两人小腹上到处都是，连羽生结弦俊秀的脸庞也没有幸免，乳白色的几滴精液挂在他鼻梁和侧脸上。

“对不起”金博洋有些惊慌失措，没有多想的伸出艳红的舌头替羽生结弦舔去面上的精液，毫无意外的，体内的性器又涨大了一圈。“补偿过了，该是惩罚时间了”羽生结弦咬着金博洋的耳朵说道。未等金博洋心中警铃大作，羽生结弦施力起身，性器还深埋在金博洋的体内，金博洋不得不双腿盘住羽生结弦健硕的腰，随着一深一浅的脚步被进入的愈发深入，又没有着力点，只能小声的呜咽，才修剪过不久的指甲混乱的抓挠着羽生结弦的背，留下浅浅的粉痕。

待背部贴上冰凉的一片，金博洋混沌的脑子才意识到自己身处什么位置，大惊挣扎之下无意识摩擦到自己的敏感点，大声喘息“不要……不要在这里……”羽生结弦歪了歪头，放下了金博洋，从紧致舒爽的小穴抽身，带出了淋淋漓漓的体液，顺着挽留自己的小嘴沿着腿根滑落，将金博洋转身过，用力压上他的背部，羽生结弦一面咬着小孩的耳垂，一面将热气吹进耳朵“博洋不是想看门外的世界吗？”一面粗暴的又一次挺进渴望着插入的小嘴里“现在让博洋好好浏览一下门外的风景不好吗？”刚刚经历高潮的身子哪里能经历这样的撩拨，金博洋软了腿滑跪在干净明亮的落地窗前，胸口被玩弄的早已红肿不堪的红樱贴在冰冷的玻璃面上，轻微的刺痛夹杂着难以言喻的快感钻进大脑皮层，金博洋朦胧的视线里是栏杆上大片的常青藤，可以看到路人小半个头顶，如果有人突然好奇心发作，踮起脚朝里面窥视，就会看到自己狼狈不堪的跪坐在落地窗前，被恋人压在玻璃上狠狠操干，自己还不知羞耻的大声呻吟和喊叫，视力好的话还能看到因为猛烈撞击而化成水沫滴在自己身下的体液，这样的想象刺激得小穴控制不住的收缩，背德感加剧了身体的快感，这些天火辣的性爱调教的他身体格外敏感，在羽生结弦不断大力冲撞着敏感点和不知疲倦的舔舐玩弄耳朵下，金博洋又一次达到了高潮—没有任何助力，羽生结弦又抽插了几下，将精液尽数射在了金博洋的体内。“博洋好厉害，没有借助前面就射了呢。”羽生结弦故作惊叹道，让本来就有些羞耻的小孩恨不得凿个地洞钻进去。

羽生结弦将金博洋轻轻放倒在地板上，手从衬衫口袋里翻出什么东西，伸手塞进了金博洋的小穴里，身体有明显排斥异物的感觉，金博洋不安的扭动着身体，仿佛这样就可以将未知物体取出。羽生结弦露出一个危险的笑容，下一秒强烈的震动感沿着甬道一路如闪电般流窜到全身，“拿……拿出去。”金博洋手无力的扣着地面，指节微微发白，一波波酥麻的快感如潮水包裹着金博洋，推上了波澜的海面。金博洋无意识的将胳膊遮挡在眼帘处，试图用较为低温的部位给自己烧红的脸降温“别玩了……啊…拿出…拿出去。”很快更多粘稠的体液分泌了出来，较小的跳蛋显然没有羽生的性器能满足此刻的欲望，“要你……不要这个……”金博洋的声音也因为过多的快感而带上哭腔，泪眼婆娑的盯着身上依旧毫无动静的恋人。羽生结弦轻柔的拨捏抠碾着无法承受更多的突起，一边用空闲的手有技巧的揉捏着囊袋，金博洋感觉自己明显又一次硬了起来，却没有射精的迹象。不自觉的用脚勾上了羽生结弦的腰，往自己身上带，“你……到底……到底进不进来”

听出隐隐有恼意的弦外之音，羽生结弦也不打算做的太过，利落的抠出玩具，摔在一边，中途还恶意碾过金博洋的敏感点。手强势的插入金博洋的指缝中，手指交错，十指相扣，反复摩擦着，让金博洋有一种自己的手也在被操的错觉，身下被熟悉的性器填满发出了满足的呻吟。虽然不停用早已变调的嗓音含糊抱怨着“太快了……慢…慢一点”“不要……好多……太撑了”，但身体非常诚实的朝给予自己欢愉的地步扭动，腿也因为爽软了而有些颤抖。

金博洋似乎完全忘记自己紧挨着落地窗，一旦有人心血来潮的踮脚朝这个方向望去，很容易就会发现中国失踪花滑少年金博洋伏在另一个少年身下，醉生梦死的享受着半公开的性爱，此时的他甚至因为激烈的贯穿而流下生理眼泪，来不及吞咽的津液沿着嘴角勾出透明的水痕，身体弓成美丽的弧线，在白日公然宣淫。

阴茎有些胀痛，金博洋无力的摇着头，这一次的性爱对他未免过于刺激，他知道这是羽生结弦独特的惩罚方式，红着眼软了声音讨饶，羽生结弦狠狠咬上金博洋的颈脖，又一次射进了他的体内，滚烫的精液浇灌的金博洋有一种自己会怀孕的错觉，颤巍巍的尖叫出声，一同到达高潮，阴茎依旧倔强的挺立着，原来射了几次的他短时间内已经射不出什么东西，却被快感逼迫着达到了无精高潮。让自己的伴侣达到无精高潮很强的满足了羽生结弦的心理，他没有特别费力的抱起金博洋走向浴室，在浴室里又一次把金博洋按在淋浴玻璃门上，羽生结弦咬着小孩的红樱，眼里尽是算计的主意“今天不把你干到失禁是不会罢休的哦。”

直到这一刻，金博洋才明白恋人口中的“惩罚”并不是甜蜜的“来一发”，而是实打实的要把自己操死。从床上醒来的金博洋只觉这一辈子都不会回忆在浴室里是怎样被操哭，又是如何即使给羽生结弦口了还是被干晕的过程。羽生结弦晚上只给金博洋熬了清淡的营养粥，“剧烈运动之后不宜过于丰盛油腻的晚餐”端着碗喂恋人的羽生结弦振振有词，就好像不是他拖着金博洋来了不知道几发。待金博洋稍微恢复了一点以后，羽生结弦端来了和往日一样棕色的药“我马上要出去一趟，俱乐部那里有事情”

梅德韦杰娃不愧是俄罗斯那边的人，她不会口头上的虚张声势，说报告上面真是一点都不含糊，羽生结弦笑眯眯的揉着小孩的刘海，心里早已计划好一张天罗地网。

破坏他和金博洋好不容易建立关系的人，就算是神灵，也会毫不犹豫的毁掉。黑色如深海的潮流遮盖住羽生结弦眼里所有的情绪，他向往常一样拷上了金博洋的锁以后便放心的出门处理“小事”了。

没有人，能让我再次失去一半的生命，全部的阳光和全部的世界，凡是想抢走博洋的人，羽生结弦旋下汽车钥匙，浮现出冰冷的笑容，都会从这个世界上被彻底清除。

被黑暗吞噬的屋内时有时无的传来平稳的呼吸声，忽然一霎间寂静如死水，本应该深度睡眠的人儿窸窸窣窣的坐起了身子，在黑暗中摸索着动了几下，轻松的把一直以来给予羽生结弦安全感的锁链解了开来，迈着轻盈如幽灵的步伐走到了洗漱室，面上是与白日截然不同的平静，他就像例行公事一样伸手抠弄嗓子眼，没费多大功夫便吐出了被羽生结弦称作“稳定记忆的药水”，熟练的擦去嘴角的药渍。抬头看向镜子里的自己，嘴角浮现出与羽生结弦插入汽车钥匙时相同冷意的笑，如刀锋般凌厉。金博洋轻轻扯开一小节衣领，露出锁骨上细密的吻痕，似乎在欣赏一件巧夺天工的工艺品。白皙的手指抚上那些印记，轻轻磨拭着，嘴角的笑意愈发的浓郁，在惨白的灯光下透露着一股妖冶的味道。

轻轻蠕动嘴唇，微不可闻的声音在空旷的房间内被无限放大

“我知道你在操控我，但我愿意如你所愿”

你渴望占有，我也渴求相同的东西。  
我们是天生一对，是命运的共同体，是彼此的光。  
所以即使一起堕入黑暗，也没有关系。

 

THE END

这真是最难把握心理的一篇文，因为很难写出那种细腻的有些病态的占有欲。因为刻意黑化，难免有OOC之处，不是故意找理由，就是希望轻……轻喷。

羽生结弦在文中是占有欲特别强的人，一开始他压抑着自己的情绪残存的理智告诉他有可能会伤害到金博洋，但是梅德韦杰娃的出现打破了这个平衡，本来占有欲几乎扭曲的他看到暗恋对象和另一个女生在自己面前天天嘻嘻哈哈的，就如压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。作为早稻田学霸，黑化囚禁起金博洋应该还在实际操作范围内。何况自己还是暗恋对象的偶像，至于药物不仅是导致失忆，还有一系列神奇的作用（所以现实并不存在，只是我单方面yy）不知道隐藏写的捆绑和囚禁有没有被看出来，以及真的不会写肉，非常僵硬。

而金博洋表面上傻白甜被羽生结弦弄的团团转，其实心如明镜，而他也没有正常的心理状态，有一句话是“一个谎需要无数的谎去圆”金博洋知道羽生结弦布置如此之大的网只为了自己，他渴望被羽生结弦占有，也希望自己一直追逐的光永远都只会把视线落在他身上，所以他顺着羽生结弦的谎来，享受羽生结弦倾注全部的注意力，病态的占有欲使他愿意去看羽生结弦为了他牵肠挂肚，不想表明心意以后让羽生结弦放心的把视线挪向他处，这也是黑化的一种体现。同时，文中好像要出门其实是金博洋故意所为，穿错衣服也是刻意为之，发现羽生结弦居然还在与梅德韦杰娃视频的金博洋吃醋了，表示我真的不是为了写肉才写这块的（严肃脸）他知道有摄像头，他也知道怎么样能使羽生结弦转移目光，腹黑啊嘿。

讲了这么多只是因为自己真的表达不出那种感觉  
如果觉得我过分ooc以及触碰到雷点先土下座。  
这篇可以说是为了圆我意淫的黑化黄色废料。

Ps：命运共同体这个词出自东野圭吾的《白夜行》  
最后一句话是浮生自在的脑洞起源 非常带感


End file.
